


A Study in Private

by apple_martini21 (smalls020)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No Plot, theyre so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalls020/pseuds/apple_martini21
Summary: Quiet afternoons are rare to come by, especially with a certain orange-haired hitter, but Kageyama basks in the glory that come with them.Hinata hates to lose, but every now and then, he gets a reward with his defeat.(literally just Kageyama and Hinata simping over each other)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Study in Private

Kageyama is a simp

His smile was brighter than any sun, and his voice elevated the energy of any room. But it was quiet moments like these that Kageyama appreciated the most. They sat in the grass on a sunny afternoon, content with the silence, the breeze carrying their unspoken conversation. Hinata closed his eyes and laid back, legs outstretched and a smile etching at the corners of his mouth. 

It was moments like these where Kageyama couldn’t help but stare in awe at the beauty of his partner. The way his hair swayed with the trees in the wind, his freckles decorating his face like the night sky. You wouldn’t even notice them at first glance, but now Kageyama couldn’t ignore them. He couldn’t ignore the way his eyes relaxed against the sun peaking through the tree’s shadow. He relished in the smile that betrayed the ginger’s relaxed expression, revealing his true contentment with the serenity that engulfed them. 

He also couldn’t ignore the way his own cheeks flushed, or the way his stomach flipped when a sigh escaped Hinata’s lips. His full, soft lips. But his favorite thing was currently hidden from the world. He looked down upon his partner, imagining his warm eyes. Imagining them shining after hitting a particularly good spike, or the way they turned towards him after a win, glowing with pride. He imagined them full of joy, looking at him, playing video games or racing in the courtyard. He imagined Hinata’s eyes, full of life. Full of vigor. Full of love. 

He imagined brown eyes meeting his blue, full of love for him. He knew it wasn’t a realistic dream, but he indulged the fantasy in moments like these. Quiet moments like these, as rare as they are, are his favorite. Where he is allowed a glimpse of Hinata in all his beauty. 

Hinata is a simp

It was a simple video game. And he had lost. Kageyama had always been better at video games, but Hinata would be a liar if he didn’t admit to throwing the game every now and then. Not when the reward for losing was so high. Pure joy radiated off his face, pure unadulterated joy from such a simple game. 

Kageyama’s face split into a rare smile, it wasn’t large, but it was Hinata’s favorite. When he turned to face him, Hinata couldn’t help but notice the gleam in the setter’s eyes, the way his cheeks flushed from adrenaline, the way his jaw was tense. Hinata watched him, too caught up in his victory to notice the hitter's gaze. Hinata loved the intensity he gave into everything, even a measly video game. His gaze travelled from bright eyes to pink lips down to tense hands gripping the controller. 

One of his favorite features was Kageyama’s hands. Hands so delicate they could pinpoint exactly where the ball needed to go and strong enough to get it there. Delicate enough to caress Hinata’s cheeks in the rare tender moments shared between them, and strong enough to pull Hinata off the ground when he was down. Hinata lived for these moments. Where he gets to see Kageyama have innocent joy, with no fear of judgement. He lives for the moments where his setter feels comfortable to feel happy in his presence, and show his emotions, ever so slightly. It filled Hinata’s chest with pride and his stomach with butterflies to see Kageyama like this. 

He yearned for Kageyama’s hands to hold him, to embrace him as he was. It could never come true, but if it meant he could steal these moments, he was content to lock these feelings away. If it meant he could continue to bask in the joy radiating off his partner in these brief moments of victory from a dumb game, he was happy to watch Kageyama’s true beauty from the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble thing for practice! Let me know what needs work and what to practice!! (Also if there are any requests I'm happy to oblige) 
> 
> Also psa I have no idea how to tag or how to title my work so whoops....


End file.
